ThE SeVeRuS SnApE FaN cLuB
by ThestralxD
Summary: ÜBERSETZTUNG! Harry ist es müde sich immer Snape's Sticheleien über seinen Ruhm anhören zu müssen, er entscheidet sich mit diesem abzurechnen. Kein Slash. Anspielungen auf Missbrauch.


**Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir!  
Ich habe sie nur Übersetzt!  
Das Original ist von Lady Lianna Kari und ist auf der Seite zu finden**

**Disclaimer: Wenn Harry Potter Mir gehören würde, würde nicht Joanne K. Rowling auf den Büchern stehen. Ebenfalls verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld und auch die Idee zur Fanfiction gehört nicht mir.**

* * *

Revenge

Harry starrte den großen Tränkemeister, mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren zum x-ten Mal an. Als die Dinge in Hogwarts ein Allzeit-Tief erreichten, half der mürrische Tränkemeister mit seinem giftigen Verhalten ihm gegenüber auch nicht weiter. Er stocherte wütend in seiner Nierenpastete, immer noch erschüttert wegen der höhnischen Kommentare über seinen Ruhm von vorhin.

„Vielleicht wäre er nicht so schlagfertig, wenn er wüsste wie es sich anfühlt", murmelte Harry. Seine Kopf duckend um seinen selbstverliebten VgddK Lehrer Gilderoy Lockhart zu entgehen, entschied sich Harry dafür, dass er es ausnahmsweise mal nicht so einfach durchgehen ließe. Ein für alle Mal würde Harry James Potter sich rächen. Er grinste seinen Teller böse an.

„Hey, Fred...George", rief er Rons' Brüder.

...

Severus Snape hatte schlechte Laune. Er hatte den jämmerlichen Gesichtsausdruck des Welpen wärend des Abendessens am Anfang der Woche gespürt und wusste es verhieß ihm nichts Gutes. Als er dann die Tür zu seiner Tränke-Klasse aufschlug, wurde er von lautem Japsen begrüßt.

„Könnte es sein?"

„Niemals, aber wagen wir zu hoffen?"

„Großer Merlin, es ist!"

„Er ist es! Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich stehe im selben Raum wie er!" rief einer der Weasley-Zwillinge enthusiastisch. Severus wirbelte herum und scannte den Raum, um sich zu versichern, dass der Junge-der-Lebt nicht im Raum war. Niemanden, außer seiner gewöhnliche Klasse von Gryffindors und Slytherins des dritten Jahrganges sehend, steuerte er auf die rothaarigen Idioten zu. Sie keuchten gleichzeitig auf.

„Fred! Ich glaube... er kommt auf uns zu!"

„Ich kann nicht atmen... du fragst ihn!"

„Merlin...Merlin...Merlin!"

Die Zwilling gafften den sich nähernden Mann in... Ehrfurcht und Respekt an? _Was zur Hölle ist mit den Beiden nicht in Ordnung?! _Plötzlich; Einer der beiden Zwillinge gab ein schrilles Quietschen von sich und kippte aus seinem Stuhl. Der Andere wippte aufgeregt auf seinen Fußballen und schob ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder zu dem sprachlosen Tränkemeister.

„Können wir ein Autogramm haben?"

Snape starrte sie an. „Was?" schnappte er überrascht.

„Bitte? Nur eins? Fred und ich können teilen. Bitte?" Der immer noch sitzende Zwilling schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Was haben Sie vor, Mr. Weasley?"

„Naja, Fred und ich sind Mitglieder von Ihrem Fan-Club. Wie lieben Ihr Werk! Alle diese genialen Tränke! Sie _sind _wirklich Inspiration, Sir. Bitte, können wir ein Autogramm haben?"

Severus starrte sie für einen Moment an... und schnaubte. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, wegen Verschwendung meiner Zeit."

Der Zwilling, der erst eben wieder aufgestanden war, keuchte laut. „Ichbin _so_ eifersüchtig. Dir wurden Punkte von _dem_ Severus Snape abgezogen!"

Snape knurrte.

„Oooh, machen Sie das noch mal. Das klang so sexy", seufzte Lee Jordan. Die Slytherins Keuchte auf. Ein rosa Hauch erschien auf Severus's Wangen.

„"Gut", schnappte er. „Ich werde Ihr dummes Papier unterschreiben! Aber ich will nicht noch ein Wort über dieses dumme Club-Ding hören!"

Severus schmierte seine Unterschrift auf das Papier und schob es zu den Zwillingen, welche glücklich grinsten.

„Harry wir so eifersüchtig sein", lächelte Fred.

Severus wirbelte herum. „Und was genau hat Potter damit zu tun?" fragte er in einem leisen, gefährlichen Ton.

George sah unschuldig auf, „Warum, er ist der Präsident von Ihrem Fanclub, Sir."

Snape wurde Ohnmächtig.

**Eine Woche später:**

„Albus? Du musst etwas gegen deinen Goldjungen Unterneh- oh nein!" Severus starrte ihn entsetzt an. Dort, im Sessel des Schulleiters, saß Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore und trug eine ölig-schwarze Perücke über seinen langen, silbernen Locken.

„Was ist denn das Problem, Severus?" fragte der Schulleiter gleichgültig, aber seine Augen glitzerten.

Severus schnaubte. „Ich kann nirgendwo hingehen, ohne dass mich diese Dummköpfe nach einem Autogramm oder Foto fragen...Creevey hat mich schon unzählige Male mit seinem höllischen Apparat geblendet...mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler tragen diese dämlichen Perücken...und Potter! Potter läuft herum und trägt meine...eh, Kleidung, die aussieht wie meine, mit Anhängseln! Wenn Sie dass nicht stoppen Schulleiter, dann wird der Dunkle Lord sich keine Sorgen mehr über das Überleben des Bengels machen müssen; Ich werde mich da selbst drum kümmern!"

„Oh, Severus. Keine Sorge. Das ist eine Phase, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Schüler werden bald etwas anderes finden mit dem sie sich beschäftigen. Ich, auf jeden Fall, glaube das ist gut für dich."

Severus stotterte. „GUT?!"

„In der Tat. Jetzt weißt du wie Harry sich bei den ganzen ungewollten Ruhm fühlt."

„Ich zweif- oh", stoppte Severus. Zum ersten Mal machte der ganze Zwischenfall Sinn. „Warum, dieser hinterhältige, kleine-„

„Slytherin? Ja, Der Sprechende Hut hat mir erzählt, dass er ihn dahin platzieren wollte. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt zweimal darüber nach, wenn du ihn wegen seines Ruhms stichelst?"

Severus nickte ihm knapp zu und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Oh und Severus? Könnte ich ein Autogramm haben?"


End file.
